Colony in Space
"Colony in Space" is the fourth story of the eighth season of Doctor Who. Summary Episode One Episode Two Episode Three Episode Four Episode Five Episode Six Background information Apocrypha Links and references Cast *Doctor Who - Jon Pertwee *The Master - Roger Delgado *Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart - Nicholas Courtney *Jo Grant - Katy Manning *Caldwell - Bernard Kay *Winton - Nicholas Pennell *Ashe - John Ringham *Dent - Morris Perry *Morgan - Tony Caunter *Leeson - David Webb *Jane Leeson - Sheila Grant *Norton - Roy Skelton *Mary Ashe - Helen Worth *Colonist - Pat Gorman *Alec Leeson - John Tordoff *Guardian - Norman Atkyns *Allen - Stanley McGeagh *Long - Pat Gorman *Holden - John Herrington *Martin - John Line *Mrs. Martin - Mitzi Webster *Primitive and Voice - Pat Gorman *Alien Priest - Roy Heymann *Robot - John Scott Martin *Time Lord - Peter Forbes-Robertson *Time Lord - John Baker *Time Lord - Graham Leaman Uncredited performers *Stewart Anderson as a Uxarieus primitive (3-4,6) *Bob Blaine as **Human colonist (1-4) **IMC guard (5) *Monique Briant as a human colonist (6) *John Caesar as a human colonist (1-6) *Derek Chafer as a Uxarieus primitive (3-4) *Les Clark as **IMC guard (5-6) **Uxarieus primitive (1-4) *Les Conrad as a human colonist (5-6) *Ian Elliott as a human colonist (1-4) *Brian Gilmar as **Human colonist (1-2) **IMC guard (3-6) *Ken Halliwell as a human colonist (1-6) *Graeme Harper as Martin Jurgens (5) (photograph) *Brian Justice as an IMC guard (2-4) *Jay McGrath as a human colonist (5) *John McGrath as a Uxarieus primitive (3-4) *Alan Peters as a human colonist (1-5) *Charles Pickess as a human colonist (1-6) *Keith Simon as an IMC guard (3-4) *Mike Stephens as an IMC guard (5-6) *Stewart Stephens as an IMC guard (3-4) *Terry Walsh as **Human colonist (6) **Rogers (6) **Uxarieus primitive (1-5) Crew *Written by Malcolm Hulke *Directed by Michael Briant *Produced by Barry Letts *Title Music by Ron Grainer and BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Incidental Music - Dudley Simpson *Special Sounds - Brian Hodgson and BBC Radiophonic Workshop *Film Cameraman - Peter Hall *Film Editor - William Symon *Visual Effects - Bernard Wilkie *Costumes - Michael Burdle *Make Up - Jan Harrison *Studio Lighting - Ralph Walton *Sound - **David Hughes **Tony Millier *Script Editor - Terrance Dicks *Designer - Tim Gleeson References 1971; 1972; 2471; 2472 43; agriculture; alarm beam; ambassador; assault; bird; brigadier; buggy; Bureau of Interplanetary Affairs; captain; Charlie; communicator; computer; Crab Nebula; dematerialisation circuit; doomsday weapon; duralinium; Earth; Earth Control; Earth Government; electrician; engineer; entertainment console; espionage; explosive charge; fleet; Gallifrey; Gallifreyan language; Garden of Eden; gas grenade; gas mask; genetic engineering; governor; gun; handcuffs; High Council of the Time Lords; horse box; IMC Headquarters; insect; Interplanetary Mining Corporation; John Robert Ashe's spaceship; lizard; Mark 3 servo robot; the Master's TARDIS; mineralogist; mining; motor car; murder; nuclear generator; piracy; policeman; priest; "Primitive" city; projector; radiation; radio; rocket; scanner; scrambler; sky city; sleep gas; spaceship; Spain; spanner; spear; suicide; superweapon; survey ship; TARDIS key; telepathy; telephone; Time Lord; United Nations Intelligence Taskforce; UNIT HQ; Uxarieus; Uxarieus colony; Uxarieus native; video conference; warp drive Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes